


The Evolution of Frienships

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvan changed a great deal after being gone for two years, but Garen and Xin Zhao still care a great deal about their prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have saved my son's life, Garen Crownguard. Should you ever need anything, let me know,” Jarvan III clapped him on the shoulder, nodded to him and left the room.

Garen trailed the hall down to the infirmary where Jarvan IV was resting, being attended by several of Demacia's finest healers. When he opened the door, the healers moved out of his way so he could come closer to his prince. Jarvan was not awake; he was in a terrible state, one that he was truly lucky to have lived through.

If I could have just gotten there sooner, Garen thought, standing over him. He nodded to the healers and took his leave.

 

It seemed that as soon as Jarvan was healed, he had disappeared with a team of Demacian soldiers. His father managed to keep the worry out of his general conversation, something he saved only for glances to Garen when they saw each other. Jarvan had chosen some of Demacia's finest soldiers, but had said nothing to him. Not knowing what this meant, Garen found it hard to accept his prolonged absence.

However, just like the rest of Demacia, he too took to the streets when Jarvan returned some two years later. Even from the distance they were apart from each other, Garen could see the change. He swallowed hard and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Xin Zhao was at his side. “I hope he is better for the change,” Xin Zhao said quietly.

Garen nodded sharply, “I hope so, too.”

 

Jarvan was certainly more fatalistic now and hated Noxus more than ever before. It was a sentiment Garen could at least understand, having led numerous battles against Noxian forces. That said, the first time Garen managed to get Jarvan to smile like he used to, took his breath away.

Garen began to hang out with Jarvan as much as he was allowed, just like they did as children. Soon they were training together again. There was only one small change from when they were younger; Xin Zhao had joined them. It was fantastic to see Jarvan square off against someone who used a weapon similar to his own. Sometimes Garen just stood around and watched them spar. But his favorite training activity was when they both attacked him at the same time.

It was a rush to try and defend alone.

 

After a training session one day, Jarvan called them both back to his quarters. The three chatted and discussed things cordially, up until Jarvan announced his entry into the League. Both Garen and Xin Zhao already belonged to the League and had a significant history with it.

Xin Zhao and Garen shared a glance, but said nothing aloud. They couldn't help but worry for their prince. Urgot and Swain were both in the League. Was this really in Jarvan's best interest?

Jarvan caught them glancing at each other and promptly interrupted. “Why are you two giving each other glances? Do I need to know of something?”

Garen shook his head with a laugh, but Xin Zhao cocked his head in confusion at Garen's reaction. “Why are you laughing?”

“He's implying you and I are more than friends.”

“We are more than friends. We're comrades.”

Both Jarvan and Garen couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, but Garen quickly swung an arm around Xin Zhao's shoulders in reassurance. “Jarvan was implying we were dating, Xin Zhao.”

“Not that I'd judge, you two seem much closer than you did before I left.”

There was something in that statement that stung Garen a little more than he felt it legitimately should have, but he brushed it off. Xin Zhao however, also caught the slight paused in Garen's response to Jarvan.

“Well, it'll be great to fight alongside our prince,” Garen said with a smile, arm still around Xin Zhao. “It will really suck when you're on the other side though. Spears hurt.”

It was as if this hadn't occurred to Jarvan, his face paling slightly at the thought. “I wouldn't want to hurt-”

Garen smiled and waved his hand in dismissal, “It isn't a big deal. What happens on the rift stays there, you'll find out soon enough.” Garen was wrong in this assumption.

 

After Jarvan's first day of the League, Garen caught him staring at the training field, facing away from Garen. Everything that had made Jarvan seem more normal, more like his old friend, looked chiseled away once again.

“You okay, Jarvan?” Garen said, approaching.

What he had missed was that Jarvan also had a wooden training stick in his hand, twirling around quickly and taking Garen to the ground by the neck. Jarvan's eyes were unfocused, as he looked down to his face. He was already lifting the stick for a second hit.

“Jarvan!” Garen heard Xin Zhao shout from some distance away. Recognition was hard won, as Jarvan's eyes finally seemed to see Garen below him. Jarvan dropped the stick and backed away before regaining touch with reality.

“I didn't-” He tried to begin.

“It's okay, I shouldn't have surprised you,” Garen said, the bruising at his neck already evident. Xin Zhao helped pull him into a sitting position, checking his eyes for any sign of concussion.

“I can take him to the infirmary,” Xin Zhao offered, looking up at Jarvan.

“I'll go too,” Jarvan added, the tiniest shake in his voice. Xin Zhao nodded and helped Garen stand, propping himself below his shoulder as they walked together.

 

As to be expected, Garen was fine in no time after visiting the healers. He was reminded of how much Lux would panic when she accidentally hurt him as children. The way Jarvan sat with his hands tucked into his lap probably would have been cute, if the man hadn't been six foot four with around two hundred pounds of muscle.

“See, Jarvan? I'm fine,” He smiled, turning his neck to the side and revealing the lack of bruise. “Thank you, Xin Zhao for helping get me here, too.”

Xin Zhao nodded with a smile, accepting the gratitude.

“Let me,” Jarvan began, clearing his throat, “Do something to apologize. I shouldn't have... I need to work on controlling my rage. There's no reason for me to have attacked you.”

“It's not a problem-”

“It is a problem!” Jarvan shouted, the healers shuffled out of the room quickly. “I owe you my life. I owe you everything. I can't-” He dropped his head in frustration.

Garen put a hand on Jarvan's shoulder. “Jarvan. You're to be my king. You never have nor ever will owe me anything.”

 

As they separated, Xin Zhao stayed in the same direction as Garen.

“The evaluation for his first day was excellent,” Xin Zhao said quietly.

“That's good,” Garen added, looking to Xin Zhao. “There's more to that statement isn't there?”  
“He killed all the opponents coldly and without remorse or any sign of emotion whatsoever. The other team had Swain, but also Annie...”

Garen shuddered, “Even I feel guilty about her. I really think someone should instate an age limit.”

Xin Zhao stopped, looking directly at Garen. “He needs counseling. He's not stable enough to be in the League right now.”

“I'm not disagreeing.”

“Then say something to him. You're his best friend.”

“I don't think that's my place, Xin Zhao.”

“You're the only one he trusts. I have no doubt that right now, he's in his room, destroying it as he does most nights he's upset.”

“He throws tantrums?” Garen's voice was laced in doubt.

“I practically run everything that happens within these walls.”

“Right,” Garen nodded shortly. “I didn’t realize things were that bad...”

“They are,” And Xin Zhao took his leave.

 

The next day at training, it was obvious Jarvan hadn't slept much. Garen could feel the slowed response in their sparring. Xin Zhao almost knocked him flat on his back during their round together.

“Why don't we call it early today?” Garen started.

Jarvan opened his mouth, obviously upset and about to protest.

“Garen has thought of what he wants from you,” Xin Zhao intervened, saving them from Jarvan's protest.

The comment refreshed Jarvan, making him seem calmer. “Oh, I thought I owed the Might of Demacia nothing?”

Garen gave Xin Zhao a pointed glance.

“It's more of a request,” Xin Zhao looked at Garen, waving his hand for him to say something.

“Yeah...” Garen tried, looking at Xin Zhao in desperation. I can't tell him to get therapy when he's out here, pissed off that I'm calling off practice! Garen was trying to psychically tell Xin Zhao.

“I swear, watching you two pantomime to each other has to be one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed. I want to try to guess what you two are trying to communicate to one another.”

Both Garen and Xin Zhao turned their full attention to Jarvan, Garen's shoulders slumping in defeat. They waited for Jarvan to continue.

“Garen wanted to talk to me privately about his request and you ruined it for him, am I correct?”

Xin Zhao nodded.

“Xin Zhao doesn't think it's that big a deal, though, and expects Garen to just get on with it.”

Garen shrugged, not really having an answer. “I guess that's close enough.”

“So, the fun part here is trying to guess what Garen is after. Apparently it's worth cutting practice short, too.”

Jarvan was an only child, and Garen was reminded why he was thankful to have a little sister. It helped cut away some of the childishness that never got removed from Jarvan.

“So, obviously it has something to do with me... But not Xin Zhao? You're not going to invite him?”

“Xin Zhao can come too, if he wants,” Garen replied, giving Xin Zhao another pointed look. Xin Zhao returned to him a tight smile.

“Ah, just tell me!”

The shuffle of Xin Zhao's feet was amplified in the silence that followed.

“I wanted to find out how soft your bed was since I remember it from when I was a kid and I wondered if it was still the same,” Garen dished out as fast as he could. It was literally all he could think of.

Jarvan could hardly breath he was laughing so hard. “Fine, let's go back to my quarters. Let's see what you think.”

“You're coming too,” Garen whispered to Xin Zhao, angrily. Xin Zhao shrugged.

 

It would have been hard for anyone else to be able to tell how things had clearly been removed or replaced in the time Jarvan was gone. Garen spotted the differences almost immediately, now realizing why it seemed Jarvan's decorations changed so often.

“Go for it,” Jarvan waved to the bed. It was a king size, with multiple pillows and ornate blankets on it.

Garen sat down on the edge of it. “Oh, wow,” He couldn't help but fall back into it, surprised at how utterly soft it actually was. “I would never get up in the morning.”

Xin Zhao crossed the room, figuring since he'd already been drug into this, he might as well enjoy it. He spread himself wide and jumped across it, causing Garen to bounce ever so slightly.

“It is quite nice,” He said, his face down in the mattress.

Jarvan came over and sat beside them both. “You're free to use it any time you like,” He said, then realized that was quite suggestive. “I meant-”

“We got it,” Both Garen and Xin Zhao said in tandem.

“You two really do have a bond, you know that?” The envy was clear this time in Jarvan's voice.

Garen rolled slightly on his side, putting a hand on Jarvan's knee. “Jarvan, Xin Zhao and I are friends. Just like you and I are friends.”

Jarvan picked up his hand and held it close to his chest. “You've always been there for me, Garen. I know you feel like I owe you nothing, I just-”

“Kiss already,” Xin Zhao mumbled. Used to his habit of mumbling, Garen caught what he said right away, his body stiffening in embarassment. Jarvan hadn't heard and responded with, “What?”

Xin Zhao rolled over. “You two have so much pent up emotion for each other, it's ridiculous. If I wasted so much time telling people I cared for them, I would get nothing achieved.”

He pointed at Jarvan, “He saved you. He beats himself up fairly regularly for not being there quicker. He doesn't want you to feel like you owe him anything because of his guilt complex. You need to take care of yourself if you want to respect the gift he gave you.”

Jarvan just sat there in shock, Garen's hand still at his chest. He slowly let go and looked away. “I suppose I should do something... I've been out of control for too long...”

“I'd go with you, if you wanted me to,” Garen said. “I mean, to therapy that is.”

“I'd like that.”

“I'd go too, if you wanted me there,” Xin Zhao said rolling onto his back to be fully a part of the conversation. “I consider you a friend as well, Jarvan.”

“Xin Zhao,” Jarvan was smiling. He looked at each in turn. “I could not ask for better than you two.”


	2. Chapter 2

Therapy went well for Jarvan, and Garen didn't mind the sessions at all. It became a running joke between the three of them about the magical properties of Jarvan's bed.

“I can't wait to get back into it,” Garen said, nudging Jarvan one day.

“It was so soft, your highness,” Xin Zhao added wistfully.

“Gentlemen, you are both welcome over whenever you fancy to stop by. It is after all, quite large. We could all easily fit,” The three laughed. Lux gave Garen a smug look as she passed by the three.

“You guys are such dorks,” She said with a wink to Xin Zhao.

It was a branch of this long running joke that ended with three of them back in Jarvan's room. Garen fell backwards into the bed, happily sighing. “I'm not leaving.”

Xin Zhao jumped across him, landing on his stomach hard.

“Ooph-” Garen said as the air escaped his lungs. “Was that perfectly necessary?”

Without warning Jarvan landed on top of both of them. Garen shouted in pain, “Good gods, how much do you weigh? Get off!”

“Make me,” Jarvan said, in taunt.

“How old are you?” Garen growled, trying to fight off both mens' weights. Xin Zhao spread his arms wide. “You are not helping, Xin Zhao.”

“Wasn't trying to,” He said turning to face Garen.

Jarvan took pity on Garen and rolled off, but he stayed nearby as he turned to Xin Zhao.

“Want to know a secret, Xin Zhao?”

“What's that?” He asked, still keeping himself over Garen.

“Garen is ticklish.”

“Oh, fuck you, Jarvan-” Xin Zhao was already tickling him under the arms, Jarvan going for his feet. Laughing, Garen tried to flail out of their hold. Not that he was watching, but he felt when his heel connected with Jarvan's chin.

Jarvan made an undignified noise as he fell from the bed. Xin Zhao ceased tickling Garen immediately.

“Are you okay, Jarvan?” Xin Zhao questioned, as Garen sat up in alarm.

“Fine,” Jarvan stood and sat back on the bed. “You've got some strong legs, Garen.”

Garen laughed in relief, “I do train every day, Jarvan. I bet if you kicked me, I'd say the same thing.”

But Xin Zhao climbed off the bed, sat beside Jarvan and kissed the slightly reddened spot on his chin.

“Ah, my apologies, your highness,” Xin Zhao said quietly in the silence that followed.

“No,” Jarvan said, putting a hand to his cheek. “It's fine,” he whispered quietly, leaning forward. Xin Zhao brought the space between them to a close by kissing him.

Garen was speechless as the kiss lingered between the two of them. Just as he had decided maybe he should give them their space, they turned to look at him.

“Shouldn't you be the one to kiss me all better?” Jarvan said with a challenging stare.

“I don't think that-”

“You've liked him since you two were children. Just get down here and kiss him.”

“I don't-”

Jarvan stood and sat beside him on the bed,“Do you want to kiss me, Garen?”

Garen very slowly closed the distance between them and kissed him very gingerly. Not letting him pull back so fast, Jarvan put a hand behind his head and kissed him again. He ran his tongue across Garen's lower lip until he opened his mouth. Then they were making out, Garen trying to remember to breath, namely through the nose.

“When's my turn to kiss him?” Xin Zhao asked, sitting on the other side of Garen.

“Does he want to kiss you?” Jarvan questioned as he broke the kiss off.

With a finger at Garen's chin, Xin Zhao gently turned Garen to face him. “Do you want to kiss me, Garen?”

Garen simply leaned forward to let Xin Zhao capture his lips. Having already learned better, he opened his mouth the moment he felt teeth brush his lower lip. Xin Zhao was a far more aggressive kisser, pushing him backwards as the kiss continued.

“Wow,” Jarvan said, as Garen was pushed slowly into him.

“Can we go further?” Xin Zhao asked, looking at both men.

“I'm in,” Jarvan started, before looking to Garen. “As long as you're okay with it?”

“Did you two plan this?” Garen was kind of turned on from all the attention and Xin Zhao had noticed.

“No,” Xin Zhao put a hand high on Garen's thigh, admiring the blush it brought to his cheeks. “But, if you're interested, I would be honored to part of our,” He looked up at Jarvan now, “Mutual pleasure.”

This succeeded in getting Jarvan to blush lightly as well. Garen pushed himself forward and captured Xin Zhao in another kiss. “Yeah, let's do it.”

Soon Garen had Xin Zhao below him as he kissed, sliding a hand up his shirt to feel the muscles below. Jarvan made a small noise.

“It's rude to ignore our prince,” Xin Zhao said with a smile.

Garen got back off of Xin Zhao and went back to Jarvan. They began to make out, as Xin Zhao ran his hands up Jarvan's shirt, kissing his neck at the same time. Jarvan jerked in surprise when Xin Zhao teased a nipple.

As if reading his mind, Garen ceased kissing Jarvan as Xin Zhao pulled Jarvan's shirt up and over his head. They switched now, Xin Zhao kissing Jarvan as Garen trailed kisses down his chest. Garen began to undo Jarvan's pants when he made another noise of protest.

“What now?” Garen asked.

“You can't completely undress me while you both stay fully clothed.”

Xin Zhao had his shirt off before Jarvan could even finish the sentence.

“Let me help you,” Xin Zhao said, positioning himself behind Garen. He slid his hands underneath Garen's shirt, and slowly began to push the cloth upwards. “Lift your arms,” He whispered into Garen's ear; he complied. At Garen nipples, Xin Zhao twirled his fingers around them before pulling the shirt the rest of the way off of Garen.

Jarvan was visibly hard now. Xin Zhao smirked as he brought his hands down and began to unbutton Garen's pants. Garen was blushing hard as Jarvan watched him being undressed with such eagerness. It didn't help that Xin Zhao was breathing into his ear, occasionally nipping him there. Then Xin Zhao adjusted his seated position and Garen could feel his erection on his back. It made him gasp.

Xin Zhao unzipped his pants, and slid a hand into his boxers to loose his dick from them. As he slowly pumped, Jarvan crossed the little space between them, laying between Garen's knees and kissing him on the tip. Xin Zhao held Garen underneath the arms as Jarvan gave him head.

“J-Jarvan-” Garen moaned, Xin Zhao rubbing on his nipples as Jarvan continued.

“Gods, I've wanted you forever,” Jarvan whispered as he paused to catch his breath, looking at Garen.

“Glad I got invited,” Xin Zhao said smugly, kissing the nape of Garen's neck.

Jarvan sat up some, “I owe you a proper thank you for setting this up.” He waved his finger in a “come here” gesture.

Xin Zhao let go of Garen and joined Jarvan. Jarvan laid on his back and let Xin Zhao climb atop of him. They made out, hands roaming freely. Garen pulled out of the rest of his clothes and slowly stroked himself as he watched.

“He'll come just watching us make-out, my liege,” Xin Zhao said.

“That won't do at all.”

Xin Zhao stood and shimmied out of his pants, holding a hand to help Jarvan stand and do the same. Garen had ceased touching himself and was looking at them both.

“It's a bit intimidating when you're both standing there staring at me.”

Jarvan held out his hand, “Then join us.”

Garen took his hand, and then they were all standing. With no crown on Jarvan, Garen was the tallest. He wasn't the tallest by much, but it was the little things. Jarvan crossed his arms in indignation.

“I don't know if it's fair that you're taller than me.”

Being roughly four inches shorter than both of them, Xin Zhao just laughed. “You're both plenty tall in my opinion.”

Putting an arm around Xin Zhao's waist, Jarvan began to kiss him again. Garen held Jarvan from behind, groping his ass.

“We should fuck now,” Garen whispered.

“This is why they call you decisive,” Jarvan chuckled deeply.

“There's lotion in his bathroom,” Xin Zhao added, stroking Jarvan.

Garen returned moments later, Xin Zhao with his back against the wall as Jarvan continued to make out with him. Tweaking his nipple hard, Garen whispered in Jarvan's ear, “Maybe we should move this back to the bed.”

Jarvan let Xin Zhao go, turning to kiss Garen passionately. Xin Zhao moved to the bed and watched from there. Garen was gripping Jarvan's ass and grinding their bodies together.

“Don't forget me,” Xin Zhao said.

“On your knees,” Jarvan ordered Xin Zhao, loosing himself from Garen's grip. Then he pointed to Garen, “Fuck me while I suck him off.”

“Are you sure?” Garen asked, glancing over to Xin Zhao as well.

“Do you dare defy my will?” Jarvan asked, bringing himself onto all fours and taking Xin Zhao into his mouth. Xin Zhao gasped as he began to suck.

Garen positioned himself behind his prince, squeezing some lotion out onto his fingers. He slid one finger in, feeling Jarvan's body tense around him.

“Relax,” Xin Zhao whispered, placing his hand on Jarvan's head.

Feeling him relax, Garen added another finger. He began to scissor as he heard Jarvan moan around Xin Zhao's dick. Xin Zhao shuddered.

After removing his fingers, Garen rubbed a substantial amount of lotion onto his dick, then slowly pushed himself in.

Jarvan groaned aloud, Xin Zhao having pulled his dick from Jarvan's mouth. “I can't help but want to hear you, my liege.”

Garen remained still, waiting for his cue to continue, when Jarvan pulled Xin Zhao forward. “If you're so adamant about hearing me, why don't you both fuck me at the same time?”

“Are you sure?”

Jarvan nodded and he pulled himself off of Garen with another groan. “If I laid on top of you, would you be able to take it, Garen?”

“Only one way to find out,” Garen laid down, and Jarvan mounted Garen again, leaning over him. Garen passed the lotion to Xin Zhao who coated his own dick with it, and then very slowly entered Jarvan as well.

Jarvan quivered at the pressure, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

“Try to breath,” Garen whispered, feeling the pressure himself. Garen slowly rubbed circles on Jarvan's lower back.

Once he was fully in, Xin Zhao leaned over to kiss him on the spine. “I'm going to move now.”

When Xin Zhao began to move, Garen couldn't help the little hitch in his hips at the sensation. It was an incredible sensation. Jarvan was panting in effort and desire; Xin Zhao wrapped his hand around Jarvan and pumped at the same time. Garen kept his hands roaming across Jarvan's body.

Jarvan came first, a cry of pleasure from his throat as he did. Garen felt when Xin Zhao came, his own orgasm shortly followed. As Xin Zhao pulled out, Jarvan collapsed onto Garen. Garen caught him and pulled him into a hug, even if it was Jarvan's cum all over his chest right now. Using his hips, Garen too removed himself from Jarvan. Garen rolled them to the side and Xin Zhao wrapped his arms around Jarvan from behind.

Xin Zhao kissed him on the back of the head, “Was it good, Jarvan?”

Jarvan made a small note of content from the back of his throat. He was asleep moments later.

“I think we've solved his sleeping problem,” Xin Zhao said with a laugh.

“I think we have,” Garen added, propping himself up slightly to catch a kiss from Xin Zhao. “The bed's far softer than I remembered,” Garen continued, laying back down.

“Then let's get some rest,” Xin Zhao said, reaching across to brush a hand across Garen's cheek. Garen kissed his hand.

“Let's.”

**Author's Note:**

> *buries face in hands* Forgive me for this one. I just really wanted this trio to exist somewhere so I had to make it happen. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
